History of Piccolo the Truth
by evil ssj monkey
Summary: This tells about Piccolo. This fanfic has stoped being created rite now our main focus is Dragonball FB and What If... (the What If fanfic is trying not to be so AU)
1. Default Chapter

THE HISTORY OF PICCOLO: THE TRUTH BEGINNING  
  
(This is one of my first fanfics EVER so it may not be to good hope you like it though)  
DISCLAIMER I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT they are owned  
and copyrighted by Akira Toriyama, Funamation, Bird Studio's, Tori  
Animation, Viz Comic's and whatever else I cannot remember  
This is all for FUN!  
It was a plain day on Nameck in the year 261AD when violent storms appeared. These storms were destroying life-giving Ajisa plants. Katattsu ran trying to save him and his son. He ran and ran but the storms followed. Little did the Namekains know the storms were actually an evil dragon. These storms were caused by negative energy in the ancient Dragon Balls.  
Katattsu ran and then saw Garra and his son, the future Guru. Garra had only spaceships one for Katattsu's son and one for Garra's son. The storm ruined everything in its path. Finally the dragon showed his true form, a swirl yellow and brown scales and greenish-silver spikes covered his body, beamed into Katattsu's son, Piccolo. The negative energy possessed Piccolo. He instantly killed Katattsu and Garra and waved his hand like he would do many years in the future to Goku and Master Roshi, but this time it killed every Nameck, but one the future Guru. Piccolo entered one spaceship and destroyed the other. 


	2. A Dark Start

A DARK START  
Shortly after the attack the spaceship landed on Earth in the Yunzabit Mountain region (edge of the Earth) and Piccolo started training. In the beginning he became calm and some negative energy was released, but day after day for a year the loneliness started to make him even more angry evil and vicious. It was an odd thing that Piccolo could be a warrior Namekain and such a strong one even though his father was a healer type. He started out happy, but became terribly confused after an accident. When the ship landed he fell of the mountain leaving a wound that erased his memory.  
  
After a while he decided to wander out in the world. He would scare people and when he spoke people ran even when he was trying to be nice. How he was treated just made him more angry and evil. These at events made him want to go back to his landing spot, Yunzabit Heights. He discovered the space ship and found that the word "piccolo" opened it. After along time of roaming he met a martial arts master who said he looked strong and wise. For a while he was taught many things and some of the evil inside of him went away. Finally, the man told him of a place that he called the Lookout. 


	3. A Rivalry Begins

A RIVALRY BEGINS  
Piccolo flew to the Lookout the first thing he saw looked similar to a black blob. Once he landed on the floating platform, the Lookout, the being that looked like a big black blob greeted him,  
"Welcome, sir I suppose you're here to see Kami", said the Blob.  
"Yes", responded Piccolo  
"Why are you here sir? You are strong enough to get here is it that you would like to train, or... is it that you wish to be his apprentice."  
"I don't know. I was told to go here by a man who taught me many things he called him self "friend". He said that if I go here I will learn more." Piccolo cried confusedly.  
Piccolo started to stumble more on his words became more and more confused. Soon after he finished talking the blob told him his name was Mister Popo and that he will bring him to Kami.  
"Right this way sir." Mr. Popo said while waving his hand in the direction that they will be going.  
Mr. Popo was leading up to the god's chamber (where Kami was).  
"Hello," welcomed an old crippled being when they got there.  
"What is your name." mumbled Kami  
"I....... am........I call my self uh... Piccolo sir,"  
"Piccolo that means new world in Namekain." Pondered Kami  
"It also opens a bug like spaceship I found," Responded Piccolo  
  
"He is very strong and seems wise, Kami." Stated Mr. Popo  
"Why are you here." scowled a small blue man with antennas.  
Piccolo became very confused and angry at the small blue being and hate grew more inside him.  
"Garlic, calm down and be quiet. Piccolo, Mr. Popo said that you were told to go here by "friend". This is what we will do: I will teach you then if you wish to compete with Garlic to see who will be my successor you can, okay." Kami said calmly.  
"NO, he can't compete with me." Yelled Garlic  
"He is going to train with you Garlic!" responded Kami  
Piccolo thought for a moment about Kami and Garlic.  
"Okay" 


	4. Bitterness Blues

BITTERNESS BLUES  
For weeks Piccolo and Garlic competed and fought about everything. They were always saying "I'm the fastest", "I'm the strongest", "I'm the smartest", and "I can help the world more". Even with them constantly fighting Kami saw their desires and their anger and fear. Kami could see how sad and angry Piccolo always was, but unlike Garlic he wanted to be the next Kami to help and make things better for all. Kami could also see how selfish and evil Garlic was he just wanted to become Kami to beat Piccolo and wish his dark desires true.  
Every day Kami would ask Piccolo "How are you today" and he would always respond "I'm fine thank you for asking", but Kami as always could see something is troubling him. So one day Kami said "I know something is troubling you, Piccolo"  
"Uh...uh well something is bothering me, sir"  
"Yes"  
"I'm not sure what is bothering me maybe it's Garlic"  
"It isn't Garlic there is a great evil inside of you that is a megalomaniac. There is still more good inside you than evil and Garlic."  
"What is this supposed to mean to me, I can't help that I have an evil inside of me." Yelled and cried Piccolo  
"This means I have made my decision, and it is you. I will send away Garlic and banish him from this place forever. After that your training to watch and create the Dragon Balls will begin..." said Kami  
"That sounds like a good plan Kami,"  
"But after everything I must separate your good from your evil, because a Kami's heart must be pure good and empty of evil."  
"Fine"  
  
Soon after Piccolo was announced the new Kami and Garlic was banished.  
"You can't get rid of me; I am the greatest being EVER"  
As Kami heard him yell his evil words he opened pure negative space, the Dead Zone, and sent Garlic in it.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I will get my revenge!!!" Yelled the small, evil being as he was sealed in the Dead Zone. 


End file.
